


Strike a Match

by MireWitch



Series: Shine a Light [1]
Category: Wakfu
Genre: F/M, Growing Up, How Do I Tag
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-24
Updated: 2019-01-22
Packaged: 2019-02-06 10:04:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12815169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MireWitch/pseuds/MireWitch
Summary: I know it's been a while since I last posted. It's been hard figuring out how to get the story how I want it I'm afraid. Thank you for your patience.





	1. Kindling

We tried to get away from the fighting. Most of the family staying at my uncle's cottage hoping the fighting would stay away. It didn't. I was coming back from one of my chores, picking up the rations for the week. There in the distance was a mushroom-shaped cloud. From my place on the hill, I could see the wave sweep the county side. I heard screaming and silence. My home was gone. My family was gone. The wave of heat and dust kept coming and I couldn't bring myself to move.

 

The feeling of sorrow paralyzed. Suddenly, I was ready to follow all that I loved. It felt as if I'd been knocked over and as I glanced around I found myself in a glowing Temple. Is this

"heaven?" A melodious voice filled my mind. "No child. Well, not the one you believe it to be. You get a choice like everyone else." It hummed.

"A choice? To do what?" Panic began to course through me as tears began to drop from my eyes.

"Oh dear! Hush Little One, it's all right. It's normal to feel this way." A warm feeling encircled my body, reminding me of my mother's arms. "Breath Little One, breath." I slowed my hyperventilating. In. Out. "Better?" She murmured, as if afraid to startle me again. My head bobbed, better but not ok. "Would you like to know you're choices? It may make things easier." My voice sounded haggard and broken as I agreed.

"Yes please, Miss." A soft seat appeared.

"Sit. You have four choices. Three are standard. 1: You are reborn to your world, no memories, no past, a babe to grow in the aftermath of the world you knew. 2: you are reborn somewhere else at random, a babe without past. 3: you stay and remember your past and guide the other souls their choices." By now I've calmed myself and was curious.

"What do you mean somewhere else?" What looked like a starmap appeared before me "You already know that the worlds are infinite, and a suspicion that extends to the number of universes." "The multi-verse theory..." The voice gave a pleased hum "Yes. There's no end to the variations of the world. One was the war never started. One cluster tied together by a lighthouse. One where a passed war turned the world into a wasteland. There's no end to them." I sat and thought about it. Absorbing the new information carefully.

"What about the last choice?" I was apprehensive about it. The voice seemed good but it seemed nervous about this choice. Like it knew it was taking a risk just speaking about it.

"The fourth choice...in one of the many worlds I am a Goddess. One to a people who've suffered misfortune for some time. They are locked away or scattered, the only elders are dragons. Soon the world that they are on will undergo another great change." This was important to her. Important enough to ask help from entirely different universes God.

"Where is my place in this?"

She sighed "They will need another adult. Or as close as possible to one. This adult cannot be a dragon but a sister to one an-"

"-Eliatrope.... You're the Goddess Eliatrope." I was wide-eyed as she appeared, elegant and maternal. Her wakfu wings so large she could cradle someone in them. "You're clever, little one. Yes. My name is Eliatrope and I must ask. Will you guard and advise the children? Use the knowledge of what's to come to encourage young Yugo and Ademai's growth? That is up to you."

"What." She laughed, a resonating bell-like sound "I know it's much to take in. I need a champion and I chose you. You are stronger than you know and wiser than you believe. Your story will be yours and yours alone. The choices, and consequences a part of you." She watched me intently but something was bothering me.

"Before you mentioned how I'd remember things. But if I remember the story then wouldn't I be at risk of changing it?" Eliatrope smiled at me

"You wouldn't remember things right away. Mostly things that you know to be a turning point will trigger a memory or premonition. You may remember other parts sporadically too, a tune, an image I can't guide that but it is possible. If I were to let you know it all it could cause madness...I won't hurt another of my children."

This woman is surprisingly human, I place my hand on her arm.

"Quilbi had choices, my lady. He became what he is because he lost who he was." She placed a hand on mine and gave a watery smile.

"I'm meant to soothe you. Not the other way around." We were like that for a while. Silent but there were little things she'd bring up. A story no one but a Deity would know, a song long forgotten in time, a memory. I responded in kind telling of my family, my past loves, and all I could recall. We were together for a long time. More than a month less than a lifetime. She became a friend than a mother. We wandered through a field of flowers when I decided. She sat beside me braiding my hair away from my face.

"Eliatrope?" I tried quietly.

"Yes, my Dear? Did you decide on lilies after all?" She teased playfully, plucking a white flower from the pile I picked.

"I know what I want." Came her reply. The Goddess paused her fingers to a stop.

"Oh." There was a sorrow in her eyes. The look of a mother who realized that it's time to let go. "I see." I turned and wrapped my arms around her.

"I want to go there. To The World Of Twelve. I want to see all the places from your stories. I want to hear the songs and remind them of the ones that they forgot. I want-" I trailed off, tears in my eyes as I hid my face in her sleeve. "I want to be apart of your family!" Hands guided me to meet her watery gaze.

"You are, Dear. You've been mine so long." She arms cradled me. "Are you sure? You could go-"

"I'm sure." I cut "I want to help them. They're good and- and I already know they're mine..." She smiled at my admission. "Then are you ready? There'll be no turning back." Giving me a final chance.

I paused, "Yes. I have one request though." She hummed as she lifted me and carried me off "A new life a new name. I'd like to take Mire. If it's alright?" She smiled as we arrived at the destination she sought. A large dragon stood before us, a tiny green welp his behind his leg.

"Eliatrope." He said in a rumbling deep voice. A smile on his maw as he nuzzled her head. "And who's this?"

Eliatrope smiled down at me "My champion, our daughter. Mire." I meekly wiggle my fingers in greeting.

His smile grew. "Hello, little Mire. Would you like to meet your brother?" I nodded. These two, these parent guardians made me feel so small. Like a child. He looked down at his leg as the little drake hid "Selrei. Come forward and meet your sister." He chided. The little one, Selrei shook violently in protest. I pushed myself down from Eliatropes arms to creep forward.

"Hello." I smiled while crouching to make myself smaller. "I'm Mire. I guess I'm your new sister. I know that this is all scary. But it's also fun and new! I think that'll be good for us, but we need to try to find out. What do you say?"


	2. Smoke

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know it's been a while since I last posted. It's been hard figuring out how to get the story how I want it I'm afraid. Thank you for your patience.

As our God Guardians prepared to send us to the World of Twelve, we talked about ourselves. His name was Selrei-al. He had died from a bandit attack on his mother in his old home. I learned that he was the smallest of his brothers and sisters, enough that his mother feared for his life. When his siblings were big enough she sent them off and kept him with her in hopes that all he needed was a little time. As it turned out the bandits were waiting for them to leave as she’d be too busy sending them away to guard her hoard, they’d found him there and after a skirmish, his mother returned too late. He wept while telling me this. That his last thoughts were of his mother cradling tail. We cried together. Eliatrope called out to us then. It was time. Selrei squirmed into my arms and shivered nervously. He was afraid that he wouldn’t be strong enough. That he’d fail our brothers and sisters. I soothed him quietly, telling him that we’d have time to grow. That when the time came to help them we’d both be strong enough. The Guardians agree, placating his fears.

“Sit here. This will be but a moment.” The Great Dragon says as he lifts the two us onto a pedestal pool. At the pedestal’s center is a swirling mass of blue and purple. It’s intimidating and terrifying.

“It’s alright loves.” Eliatrope soothes as her form shifts and grows, a large finger brushes my back encouragingly. “It won’t hurt you. It’s safe.” I look down at Selrei and he nods. I walk through the water holding my breath nervously. Once there we were lifted to the center. It’s a strange feeling. Feeling your memories slip away, your body shrink and change. So terrifying. Knowing your name then not. Feeling the names of your old family just fade. Soon all I knew was the form entwined with mine...Brother….

“Done…” Eliatrope sighed, sweat on her brow. Her arms dropping in exhaustion from the strain on using so much of her and her Dragons Wakfu. The Great Dragon caught her as the rest of her body followed. “Did it work? Are they alive?” She said quietly.

“It did.” The Dragon responded, caressing her face with his own. “They are alive and on their way to young Phaeris.” Particles of Wakfu came together to depict a dark red and green egg lowering to an island. A teal dragon starred in suspicion before his eyes widened and he ran to catch it. The egg a Dofus, glowed as ancient letters circled it giving him instructions.

 

“These are your new family members. Mire and Selri-al They are young and innocent. Protect them. Love them. They will grow to be great.”


End file.
